


Weightlessness

by ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Atton's POV, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Song Lyrics, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: What if Meetra wasn't an exile and Atton wasn't an ex-Sith? What if they met completely differently?





	Weightlessness

I leave the shuttle and throw some credits to the driver.

 

-“Keep the change!”

 

I run towards the skyscraper where I have to meet Bao Dur. Damnit, I am already late! Why do I always have to be in the traffic when I am in a hurry? I walk through the automatic doors and glance around the hallway to find an elevator. There! Frack, the doors are opening! Will I have the time to reach them before they close?

 

-“Get out of my way!”

 

People can be so stupid. When you see someone running in your direction, it would be logic to step aside. But no, people stay in the middle of the way and stare at you like idiots. I see the doors closing. Without hesitating, I run…and I manage to slip in.

 

_I can slide in_  
_Right before the doors are closing_  
_She says me ''what floor'_  
_And her voice makes me leave the ground_  
_Then_  
_Numbers are dancing_  
_Everything gets confused_  
_I am head to head with an angel_

I take my breath, panting, hands on my knees.

 

-“What floor?” asked an absolutely charming voice.

 

I raise my head and smile. “The thirtiest, thank you.” Then I froze. The voice was charming, but the person to whom it belongs was even more charming. It’s a young woman about my age, but she’s so beautiful, she doesn’t seem human. I’ve had countless women, but none of them was as gorgeous as the one who’s standing next to me. She reaches out to press the button and resumed her position with an almost divine grace as she smiled lightly to me. I feel like I’m leaving solid ground, everything becomes a blur around me except for her silhouette. The elevator shakes and I return to my senses. Eventually, I notice that we are alone. I am head to head with this angel.

 

_In weightlessness_  
_May the seconds become hours_  
_In weightlessness_  
_I hope we are alone_  
_In this elevator_

 

I stare at the numbers. Why are they going so fast? I would give everything to make this elevator stop. She’s here, next to me. Tell her something for god’s sake! But I can’t, my mouth is dry. I glance at her. Ours eyes meet. I quickly turn my head, hoping that she didn’t notice my stare. But if I saw her looking at me, she had to notice, Atton you idiot! Oh, I hope that no one will enter this elevator. I want to stay with her for the rest of my life.

 

_She arranges her hair_  
_My heart is moving to my eyes_  
_And without looking at her i feel the heat_  
_Of another language_

_Then_  
_The eyes staring_  
_At the floors_  
_I hope nothing will stop the journey_

 

She puts a strand of hair behind her ear. I feel like I’m going to faint. Now, nothing hides her beautiful face. Her features are gorgeous, with emerald green eyes. I see her tongue discreetly running across her lips. Force, what did I do to deserve that? It’s getting hotter and hotter in this elevator. I run my hand through my hair and she nervously fidgets with her hands. I swallow and resume staring at the floors. If only this elevator could never stop.

 

_In weightlessness_  
_May the seconds be hours_  
_in weightlessness_  
_I hope we are alone_  
_In this elevator_  
_In this elevator_  


What should I do? What sould I do?? If I try to speak to her, I’m going to make a fool of myself. I need to make her understand that I’m attracted to her. What should I do, pin her against the wall and kiss her? Chances are she’s not going to like it. But frack, I want it so bad! Then I could slide my hand under- No, stop it Rand! But I can’t help it, I can’t help it, I can’t get his image of her and I kissing in this elevator out of my head. I hear a small noise. We’re on the 29 th  floor!

-“Here’s my stop.” She said with the same smile as the first time as I saw her.

Is it just me or did I hear regret in her voice? The doors open and she left the elevator, leaving me distraught. What should I do now? The doors are closing. Sorry Bao.  


_I can slide in  
right before the doors are closing_

 

I manage to slide out of the elevator just before the doors close. I don’t know what I’m doing, but my whole body was screaming to get out of here.

-“Wait!”

She turns around, a bit surprised. I’ve gone past the past the point of no return now.

-“Excuse me, what’s your name?”

Congratulation Rand, best pickup line ever. Couldn’t you find something better to say, you idiot? She doesn’t seem to mind since she smiles again. I could die to see this smile everyday.  


_In weightlessness_  
_May the seconds be hours_  
_In weightlessness_  
_I hope we are alone_  
_In this elevator_  


-“Meetra.” She answers.

Meetra. It sounds like the most beautiful name in the galaxy.

-“Atton. Tell me Meetra, do you have plans for tonight?”

Please, say no.

-“No, I don’t have anything planned.” She says softly.

I grin like an idiot.

-“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

A small pause. Please, say yes.

-“I would love to, Atton.”  


_In weightlessness_  
_May the seconds be hours_  
_In weightlessness_  
_I hope we are alone_  
_In this elevator_  


We start chatting. I’m sorry Bao, but I’m sure you’ll understand. For me, time has stopped in this elevator.

 


End file.
